No! Baby Kyungie
by Nagichan94
Summary: Changmin dan Kyuhyun ngerebutin Do Kyungsoo, salah satu member Exo. Gimana ceritanya? Penasaran? Silahkan baca! DioxChangKyu/Slight KaiHun/Oneshot/Shounen-ai with little bit yaoi/Let's Read!


**Fanfiction **

**. **

* * *

**Kyungsoo x ChangKyu **

* * *

**. **

**Enjoy it~ **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

"Kenapa mereka ada disini, Suho hyung?"

Pagi ini, pulang dari supermarket dengan dua plastik belanjaannya yang berisi sayuran, daging, makanan kaleng, beberapa ramen instan juga snack untuk member EXO, Do Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan kedatangan duo evil magnae seantero gedung SMent. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan ChangKyu, Changmin Dbsk dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Mereka sudah disini satu jam lamanya, beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo pergi keluar dorm. Saat ini, bisa dia lihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang battle game PS3 dengan Kai yang mendukung Kyuhyun dan Sehun mendukung Changmin.

Suho menghela nafas lelah. "Sepuluh menit setelah kau pergi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali membereskan barang belanjaannya, dibantu oleh Lay yang setia menjadi partner dapurnya. Selesai, mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat kedua 'tamu' mereka berada. Sejenak mereka terdiam menyaksikan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi di depan mata.

"Yeee! Aku menang lagi! Wuhuuu~" Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak kegirangan di ikuti Kai, setelahnya mereka menari gaje bersama.

"Yah, Changmin hyung gimana sih? Masa kalah melulu? Payah nih." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, padahal bukan dia yang bertanding tapi malah dia yang kecewa.

"Anak kecil nggak usah ngomong deh." ketus Changmin, "Dan lagi, panggil gue sunbaenim! Dasar hoobae nggak sopan!" Changmin menarik dua pipi Sehun hingga melar, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan. Sehun melepaskan pipinya dari jari-jari nista Changmin kemudian ngebut sembunyi di balik punggung Kai yang cuman mengo ngeliatin daritadi. Changmin tersenyum puas. Dasar evil -_-'

Merasa bahunya di tepuk, Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Lay berdiri di sebelahnya dengan handuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersampir manis di lehernya. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau urus dua setan pengganggu itu." setelahnya beranjak tanpa mendengar persetujuan Kyungsoo, masuk ke kamar mandi dekat dapur.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit, pikirnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang masih saja ribut itu.

"Pagi Changmin sunbae, pagi Kyuhyun sunbae." Kyungsoo menyapa sambil duduk di tengah-tengah KaiHun. Mendengar suara familiar yang sedaritadi di tunggu-tunggu ini, si duo evil line langsung menoleh menatap empunya suara.

"Kyungsoo! Kau sudah pulang sayang~" Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang menjadi target pelukan melongo. Terkesiap saat pelukan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat di pinggangnya dan wajahnya dia benamkan pada ceruk leher si pemuda mungil. Apalagi saat kecupan kecil mendarat indah di lehernya, membuatnya syok setengah mati.

Merasa sebal, Changmin mendekat dan menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun hingga anak itu mundur le belakang. "Jangan mencari kesempat-sempitan, Kyu!" lekas menjitaknya hingga Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Kemudian Changmin beralih mendekap wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyung sayang? Mana yang sakit?"

Changmin menatap Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan yang artinya bibir mereka hanya berjarak lima sentimeter hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir indah milik Changmin serta nafas hangatnya yang terhirup olehnya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Changmin!" Changmin berbalik, mendelik sinis pada Kyuhyun. "Biar saja, yang penting aku tidak modus sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kenapa? Ngajak berantem lu?"

"Boleh, ayo di luar!"

"Eh, eh, sudah sunbae-deul. Jangan berkelahi." Kyungsoo berinisiatif menghentikan pertengkaran ChangKyu dengan menyempilkan tubuh mungilnya di antara kedua menara tersebut dan menahan tubuh keduanya agak menjauh.

"Kami tidak berkelamin kok, Kyungie sayang." Kyuhyun memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup pipi Kyungsoo tapi Changmin dengan sigap menepuk mulut kurang ajarnya dengan papan karet mainan di dekat bantal sofa. "Auch!"

"Yang bener berkelahi, pe'a!"

"Sialan! Biasa aja dong! Nggak usah mukul mulut gua juga!"

"Ngapa? Nggak terima lu? Mau ribut lagi, heh?"

"Oke, sini lu!"

Langsung deh si Kyuhyun nempeleng tuh kepala si Changmin. Dan, mereka kembali berargumen sembari masih main tangan _alias_ tabok-tabokan. Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa melihat tingkah mereka langsung sweatdrop.

_Kenapa kok punya sunbaenim gini-gini amat?_ Batinnya.

"Udah jangan berantem mulu sunbae-deul." mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, si duo evil langsung berhenti tapi masih tatap-tatapan tajam gitu. Nggak ada yang mau ngalah.

"Oh, ya. Sunbae-deul tumben main ke tempat kami. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya menyuarakan batin yang selama satu jam ini di pendam oleh member yang lain dan sampai sekarang mereka masih tidak tahu tujuan pasangan evil itu apa. Yah, maklum aja, satu jam lalu saat member EXO lain menanyakan perihal kedatangan mereka, eh duo curut itu malah nggak ngejawab dan dengan santainya malah battle game. Bikin member EXO keki bin empet ngeliat mereka. Rese emang.

Kembali ke cerita.

Si duo evil langsung nengok ke Kyungsoo, natep si cowo mungil itu kayak yang lagi meneliti sesuatu. "Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menyahut pelan panggilan Changmin.

"Jika nanti kita menikah, kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, kemudian syok.

Seraya memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo, Changmin tersenyum riang. "Oh, mungkin dua anak? Laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki tinggi tampan sepertiku dan yang perempuan mungil plus cantik sepertimu. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo merasa rahangnya seakan jatuh ke perutnya. Anak? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Hei, mereka sesama lelaki! Oh Tuhan..

**PLETAK **

"Auch!"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kyungsoo itu laki-laki dan dia tidak bisa hamil. Jika kau begitu menginginkan anak, cari wanita saja sana!" cerca Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Kyungsoo semakin menganga. _Apa lagi ini?_ Batinnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan membahagiakanmu, Soo. Kita akan berkencan setiap hari. Bersenang-senang bersama dan juga tak lupa tidur bersama, sayang."

**PLETAK **

"Auch!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan modus! Dan, apa itu tadi? Tidur bersama? Hah, jangan bermimpi! Belum tiga detik, dia akan mendepakmu keluar dari sini."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kenapa? Mau berantem lagi lu?"

"Oke. Ayo!"

"Eh, jangan! Jangan!" Kyungsoo menyela duo ChangKyu yang udah bersiap berantem lagi, masih sambil blushing dengan bahasan tidur bersama tadi tentunya.

Tiba-tiba kedua pasang mata itu menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"Kyungsoo, kau lebih menyukaiku atau Kyuhyun? Siapa yang kau pilih?" Kyungsoo membeku. Menyukai.. memilih.. salah satu dari mereka? Yang benar saja! Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berminat milih keduanya. Iiih, bisa datang bencana besar nanti. Ogah banget deh -_-'

"A-aku.."

"Jawab Soo. Kalau tidak, kami akan memaksamu."

"A-aku tidak bisa memilih antara kalian, sunbae-deul."

Duo ChangKyu lantas mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukai kalian berdua."

**JDEEERRRR **

"Kalian terlalu berisik. Itu sangat menganggu."

**BLEDAAARRRR **

"Aku lebih memilih Kai dan Sehun sebagai pengganti kalian. Walau mereka menyebalkan, setidaknya mereka mendengarkan nasehatku. Tidak seperti kalian. Baru satu jam, dan kalian sudah membuat dorm ini berantakan."

**DUAAAAARRRRRR **

"Aku tidak menyukai kalian dan aku tidak akan memilih. Ku harap kalian mengerti, sunbae-deul."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menundukan kepalanya. Jelas merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati karena menolak dua pemuda tampan yang menyukainya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh duo evil itu juga sudah tidak terelakan lagi. Kecewa bin suram, begitu mengenaskan.

"K-kau jahat sekali, Kyungie baby. Padahal kami sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, tapi kau malah membuat kami patah hati." Changmin berkaca-kaca sementara Kyuhyun sudah nangis duluan di bahu kiri Changmin.

"M-maaf sunbae-deul. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian. Tapi soal perasaan kan nggak bisa dipaksakan. Kurasa masih banyak orang yang menyukai kalian di luar sana."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tersakiti. Banyak pertanyaan mengapa berkeliaran di otak mereka. Kurang lebih seperti ini : _**"Mengapa Kyungsoo? Mengapa Kau tidak mau menerimaku?" "Mengapa? Apa yang salah?" "Sayang, kurangnya apaaa aku~?" "Mengapa~ aku begini? Jangan kau~ mempertanyakan.." **_

Ternyata, batin dan pikiran sama itu mengerikan. =_='

"Ya, kami mengerti Kyungsoo-ya. Kami pamit pulang dulu. Salam buat member yang lain." Kyuhyun berjalan lesu keluar dengan Changmin mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka mencoba tegar walau sudah tersakiti. Saat hendak berjalan di jalan setapak, Onew yang lagi nyanyi kebetulan lewat di depan mereka.

_Tak pernah kah kau sadari? Aku lah yang kau sakiti~ _

_Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari~ _

_Oh, Tuhan tolong lah aku, hapuskan rasa cintaku~_

_Aku pun ingin bahagia walau tak bersama dia~ _

"HUWAAAAAAAA~ KYUNGSOOOO~" ChangKyu langsung mewek sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Onew langsung lewatin gitu aja, nggak ada niat buat nanyain dua sunbae-nya itu kenapa. _Bodo amat. Yang penting buat gue cuman ayam. _Batinnya.

Kyungsoo pun menutup pintu dorm dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi dia tak mungkin membohongi perasaannya sendiri, kan?

Berbalik, Kyungsoo terkejut menatap KaiHun yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Oh, sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru saja mengungkap kejujuran hatinya." mata Kyungsoo membola. Kai menyeringai seram seraya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, di sampingnya Sehun telah menjilati bibirnya sendiri menatapi tubuh Kyungsoo lapar. Mereka menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke pojok ruangan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar. _Ini tidak baik._ Batinnya.

Kai menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepala menggunakan satu tangannya. Sehun mendekati lehernya dan menghirup aroma camomile yang menguar, aroma favorit Sehun.

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar saat Kai mendekat dan berbisik di depan bibirnya. "Well, let's play baby."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kemudian, "GYAAAAAAAAAAA –hmmppphhhh.."

**_SELESAI_  
**

**Nagi's Bacotan : **

**Haduh, sori ye, gue balik lagi sama ff wansyut baru. Maaaaffff~~~ ToT**

**Gue lagi banyak ide buat wansyut, tapi nyetak buat lanjutin ff yang chaptered. Maafin ye readers T.T *cium member Exo satu-satu* #ditendang**

**Haduhh, pasti gaje ya ni fict? Tapi gue harap lo semua suka deh. Makasih ya yang udah fav/foll story gue, dan maaf nggak bisa bales ripiu kalian satu-satu. Tapi gue selalu baca ripiu lo semua dan itu bikin gue ngangkak ampe ngetroll nggak karuan. Makasih, guys~ *zjipok readers* **

**Yang minta sekuel KaiHanSoo, MinhoxKyungsoo, ato yang Kyungsoo pair ama yang laen ngantri dulu ya, soalnya gue lagi ngerjain sekuel introvert sama satu fict KyungsooxMyungsoo Infinite. Hehehe xD Soal publishnya nggak tau pasti kapan, tapi dalam waktu dekat ini kok. Semoga -.-v**

**Penasaran, kan? Makanya jangan pindah channel! *tipi kaleee-_-* **

**Oke, see you later~ :D**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
